<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homosexuals by ToTheMax05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546115">Homosexuals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax05/pseuds/ToTheMax05'>ToTheMax05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Slight Suicidal Ideation, my first one, pls be nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax05/pseuds/ToTheMax05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place one after the events of the Chess Game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love is Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~* Marvin's POV *~</p>
<p>I gently moved a pawn. The first move in the game of chess was always crucial. It could mean the difference between success and failure. Although, failure was usually mine when I played with Jason.</p>
<p>The boy looked up at me, a small smile on his face. He knew how I played, and could easily beat me. No problem. Jason moved his pawn.</p>
<p>The shrill tone of Jason's phone ringing echoed through the empty house. I sighed, leaning back in my chair. Jason had more friends than me.</p>
<p>"Go ahead and answer it."</p>
<p>Jason brought the phone to his ear, "Hey Whizzer! What's up?"</p>
<p>I felt my heartbeat speed up. Little bits and pieces of memories flooded my mind. It'd been so long since I'd last seen Whizzer. I kicked him out of my house and he never came back. Of course Jason had stayed close to him. Whizzer was like a father to him. He could've been, even. But my god-awful anger got in the way of any happiness we could've had. But it wasn't all my fault, right? Whizzer claimed to only care about sex and money. In hindsight, neither of us showed how we were truly feeling.</p>
<p>Jason's face drained of all color. What was going on? "Y-yeah. We'll-we're going right now," Jason stood up from the couch, evidently forgetting our game. He brought down the phone from his ear, and pushed his glasses up on his nose.</p>
<p>"What's going on, kiddo?"</p>
<p>"It's Whizzer. Something happened. We have to go get him," Jason explained, pocketing his phone.</p>
<p>"We?" I asked. Would Whizzer want me to help? After all, he did call my son, not me.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't drive so we're kinda his only option," Jason sassed, crossing his arms. He made his way to the front door.</p>
<p>Guess I don't have a choice.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Jason and I rolled up to a bar. A gay bar, I might add. And there he was. Whizzer himself. He looked awful. Blue shirt half unbuttoned, hickies covering his neck, and hair going in way too many different directions. That's it. He's drunk and just needs someone to take him home.</p>
<p>I slid out of the front seat as Jason hopped out of the back. "Alright Whiz, we're here to take you home." My voice was low, the stench of alcohol made me recoil. Jason left the backseat door open as I gently took Whizzer's shoulder in my hand.</p>
<p>Nope nope nope. This didn't mean anything. Nope. None at all. I willed my heart rate to slow down. His skin was hot, he must be sick. I lifted him to his feet, feeling how light he was. Had he been eating? Thinking back, I had been Whizzer's "provider" so to say. My heart sank.</p>
<p>A hiss escaped from behind his teeth. Was he hurt? Was he mugged? No. Stop it. He doesn't need my help. But he looked so pale.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Marvin," he grumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground.</p>
<p>The old Marvin would answer something snarky and brush it off. But he wasn't here. Not now. But Jason beat me to responding. "Don't be sorry! But...what happened to you?"</p>
<p>I tried not to notice the way he limped as we walked, or the way he hid his face from me. This wasn't the Whizzer I knew. We made it into the car, and Jason climbed in the back with Whizzer. I started the drive to his apartment that I knew all too well. It might've been two years, but I doubt I could ever forget the turns.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It was five minutes into the drive before Jason asked again. "What happened?" I had a few guesses, most of them starting with drinks and ending with fighting. It would explain the bruise forming on his cheek. Even beaten up, he managed to look good.</p>
<p>"I-well-it's been two years. To the-to the date," Whizzer looked up in the rear-view mirror, his tired eyes silently asking me if I knew. I nodded, waiting to hear the rest of the story, ignoring the way my knuckles were white against the steering wheel. "So I came here-or there. To-to drink and forget."</p>
<p>Forget. Did the memories haunt him too? Of course it did. I kicked him out. Disposed of him like he was nothing instead of everything to me. "And-and some guy sat at the bar with me. We flirted-just harmless flirting. Then-then he kissed me. And-and it felt wrong. I tried to push him away- but- but- he was stronger than me."</p>
<p>My grip tightened on the wheel. It wasn't a fight. He was-</p>
<p>"Raped. He raped me," Whizzer's voice was barely audible.</p>
<p>"Dad!" Jason shouted, grabbing my shoulder. I snapped back to reality, the headlights of other cars flash by. I swerved, and just in time, too.</p>
<p>"He what?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the road again.</p>
<p>"Dad-"</p>
<p>"What, Jason?" I snapped, looking in the mirror, only to see Jason slump into his seat.</p>
<p>Breathe, chimed Cordelia's voice in my mind. He's been through a lot tonight.</p>
<p>I let oxygen fill my lungs. It was cold out tonight, and Whizzer's apartment didn't have heat. "Whizzer, I'm taking you to my place."</p>
<p>Explain why.</p>
<p>"Because you're hurt and one of my neighbors is a doctor. And I know Jason would appreciate it," I explained slowly, thinking through my words carefully.</p>
<p>Good! You've improved so much. Cordelia's voice cooed.</p>
<p>I glanced in the rear-view mirror again to see Jason's posture relaxed again. Whizzer still wasn't looking at me. Was I doing something wrong? The small smile on Jason's face told me otherwise.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>My house was a mess. To be fair, it always was. But it always seemed worse when you have someone over.</p>
<p>"Jason, do you think you can get Charlotte? If she's not up that's fine-"</p>
<p>"Got it," Jason sprinted next door, probably happy to have something to help with.</p>
<p>I looked back in the car, where Whizzer still sat. It was weird. He was always such a lively person. Never able to sit still. And here he was, still as a corpse. I was glad I took him home. I'm not sure how far he would've made it home on his own.</p>
<p>I slid out of my seat and opened the back door. "Ready?" He looked up at me with tired eyes. When was the last time he'd slept? I felt another weight placed on my chest, making it hard to breathe. I cut him off. I did this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Years are Waning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So this is Whizzer?"</p><p>My face grew red. I talked about him so much. At this point, they probably knew more about Whizzer than Whizzer himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sharp knock rang through the house. Whizzer was sitting on the couch, dozing in and out. Jason was sitting with him, and I was looking through the freezer for something Whizzer could put on his cheek. A dark bruise was forming.</p><p>"I got it!" Jason jumped up from the couch, desperate to break the silence. "Hi Dr C."</p><p>I approached the door, a bag of frozen peas in my hand. Charlotte stood there, a forced smile plastered on her face. She wore a t-shirt and pajama pants. Understandable, especially for 2 in the morning.</p><p>"Hey, Char. Listen- He got hurt. And I don't want you to think we're using you just for your doctor abilities-" I started.</p><p>"Shut up, Marvin," Charlotte snipped, pushing me out of the way.</p><p>"Yeah, shut up Marvin," Cordelia appeared behind her wife.</p><p>They approached Whizzer on the couch, who finally looked like he was paying attention. The lesbians usually had that effect on people. They demanded attention, whether intentional or not, the world wouldn't know.</p><p>"So this is Whizzer?"</p><p>My face grew red. I talked about him so much. At this point, they probably knew more about Whizzer than Whizzer himself. A small drop of water fell onto my foot. Damn- it's dethawed already. I spun on my heel to put it back in the freezer, straining my ears for their conversation.</p><p>"Bend your arm for me," Charlotte ordered. She had a very noticeable doctor voice, just as Cordelia had a 'therapist' voice.</p><p>I searched the freezer, realizing how empty it was. When was the last time I went shopping? I set the peas back on the shelf. Maybe I'd just have to fill a plastic bag with ice. I began to crouch down to get the bags when I heard footsteps behind me.</p><p>"Marvin. Let's talk," Charlotte crossed her arms. I heard Cordelia talking from the other room. That's what she was best at. Talking. Distracting.</p><p>"Alright doc, what's the diagnosis?" I smirked slightly. Char hated it when I pretended to know medical talk.</p><p>She sighed loudly, trying to hide her smile, "Nothing's broken, but he is hurt. Not just physically."</p><p>As expected. "What do I need to do?" That was something that Cordelia taught me to do. Ask what you can do for others rather than assuming.</p><p>"I wouldn't let him leave your house tonight. He's...not okay. He might do something drastic," Charlotte looked at her feet while she spoke. Drastic? What does that mean? She doesn't mean...</p><p>"And then I said 'Maybe we moved next door to a grumpy old man!'" Cordelia's voice carried to the kitchen during the silence. No! Nononononono-</p><p>I sprinted to the living room, interrupting, "Actually, Delia, why don't you save that for another day," I gasped out. The story of how we met wasn't one that painted me in the best light.</p><p>Jason was sleeping on the couch with his head in Cordelia's lap. Her hand was running through his hair as she spoke. Jason acted like an adult, I often forgot he's 12 years old. Still a kid. And kids need attention, and love, and sometimes I forget to give that to him.</p><p>Whizzer looked up at me, a small glimmer in his eyes. Making fun of me was his favorite thing. As soon as he made eye contact though, it vanished and he looked away. What was I doing wrong?</p><p>"Alright then," Delia frowned. "Are we ready to go, baby?"</p><p>"Mhm," Charlotte followed me from the kitchen. She leaned close to my ear and whispered, "remember what I said."</p><p>Cordelia gently woke Jason and walked to the door, waiting for her wife. Charlotte patted my shoulder before taking Delia's hand in hers and walking out.</p><p>I took a deep breath before turning to the couch, "listen, Whizzer-" they were asleep. Jason's head on Whizzer's shoulder. They both looked so peaceful, it'd be a crime to wake them up.</p><p>Maybe this was for the best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Even Maniacs Can Charm (Which he does, so Beware)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't yell at her. Go to your happy place. Don't yell at her. Go to your happy place. Don't yell at her. Go to your happy place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~* Whizzer's POV *~</p><p>How much did I have to drink? The question pounded in my skull, threatening to shatter it. I waited for the memories to come back from the previous night. This was my life for two goddamn years. Bars, drinks, sleep, try to remember who I slept with. But last night was not normal. It was the two year anniversary of getting kicked out of my boyfriend's life.</p><p>I cracked one eye, then the other shot open. This wasn't my apartment!</p><p>Jason stirred on my shoulder.</p><p>Jason.</p><p>Jason's nice.</p><p>Wait- Jason?</p><p>Jason!</p><p>Jason means Marvin, and Marvin means yelling. I had to get out of here. I'd figure out how the hell I got here later.</p><p>I nudged Jason off my shoulder, something easy to do. He was a heavy sleeper, like his dad. I hopped off the couch, realizing that my shirt wasn't buttoned up correctly. Hold on, there's no way I would not fix it. Well, that's a problem for later.</p><p>I walked to the door, opening it to a familiar face.</p><p>"Now listen Mar-" Trina's face turned into a scowl, "Whizzer? What are you doing here?"</p><p>Nice to see you too, Trina. "Actually, I was just-"</p><p>"Do I smell alcohol?" Trina's face scrunched up, "because I told Marvin that he could not have hookups," she pointed at my chest. I didn't hook up with my ex, did I? "Or alcohol of any kind with Jason around. His love life may not be my business but my son most definitely-"</p><p>"Trina, it's not like that-"</p><p>"Get your ass back inside," shit, she noticed me inching my way out. She doesn't understand. I only want to get away before I get berated by Marvin, "this screwed up family concern you now. Get inside if you know what's good for you."</p><p>Trina. Was threatening me. What the hell? Had the world just shit itself and flipped upside down? "Trina, I was leaving-"</p><p>"Not anymore. Get inside." She was definitely using her mom voice. What could I do but listen? I stepped back inside, crossing my arms.</p><p>"Mendel, darling, come inside," Trina yelled at the car parked in the driveway. She stomped in the messy house. I didn't remember it being this much of a disaster last time I was here.</p><p>"And Jason's sleeping on the couch? No wonder he'd rather be with me," there was the smallest hint of a smile on her face as she spoke. She crossed over to the couch where Jason was sleeping. He looked happy, too. "Jason, my love, go wake your father up so we can talk."</p><p>"Is there going to be yelling?" Jason asked innocently. His eyes were still tired, and I couldn't help but feel bad. He was only 12. He didn't deserve to be burdened with it.</p><p>"Not from me, my love," Trina promised. Jason stood up off the couch and turned to his dad's room, glancing at me for a moment. His face lit up for a fraction of a second, and he waved gently. Then he disappeared from sight into Marvin's room.</p><p>"Whizzer! How nice to-" Mendel's cheery voice rang from the doorway. However, his wife cut him off with a 'cough'. "I mean...hi."</p><p>Of course she's controlling him. Trina, just like Marvin, had a need for control. But her's isn't as obvious as Marvin's once was. "It's nice to see you too, Mendel."</p><p>A tired Marvin stumbled out of his room. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit, he's still hot. He was in just a t-shirt and sweatpants, so why did my heart skip a beat?</p><p>"What's the problem, Trina?" Jason followed his dad out of the room, and it struck me how much Jason was growing up to look just like him.</p><p>"The problem is that you have another hookup here who smells like alcohol around my son," Trina was, indeed, not yelling, but she wasn't quiet either. In a way, it was understandable. She spent her whole relationship with Marvin staying quiet and just going along. Now was her time to take life by the balls and get what she wanted.</p><p>"Do you even think?" I looked up, and saw Trina looking at Marvin. Why the hell is she still talking? "Of course you don't. And this house is a mess!"</p><p>I glanced over at Marvin. Normally, he'd have screamed back by now. His eyes were closed and he looked calm. I wonder what he was thinking.</p><p>~* Exclusive Marvin's POV *~</p><p>Don't yell at her. Go to your happy place. Don't yell at her. Go to your happy place. Don't yell at her. Go to your happy place.</p><p>~* Whizzer's POV *~</p><p>She took a break from not-yelling and looked at Jason. "Are you ready to go, my love?" Jason took his chance to run back to his room, and I felt jealous that he was able to leave.</p><p>"Trina, you're not supposed to come until tonight." Finally, Marvin said something.</p><p>Trina scoffed, "I cannot believe you forgot! Oh wait, I can," she looked over at me, as if I had something to do with it. "Jason has a game today."</p><p>A game.</p><p>Jason invited me to the game.</p><p>Was I planning on going?</p><p>Of course. I love Jason!</p><p>But Marvin would be there.</p><p>I can deal with him.</p><p>Yeah, just like I 'dealt' with him this morning.</p><p>Jason popped back out of his room with his black backpack in hand. Trina had turned to Mendel, "see? I told you we shouldn't let him over here anymore."</p><p>Something snapped in Marvin. His eyes shot open and I felt my heart speed up. Here we go. The yelling. God, I hope he doesn't hit her again.</p><p>"Y'know what?" I couldn't help but flinch. "You're absolutely right, Trina."</p><p>Wait...what?</p><p>"I should always listen to what you say. You're so smart and you know what you're talking about," he had an obviously fake smile on, but he definitely wasn't yelling. Who the hell was this? "Give me time to think about what you said and I'll see you at the game."</p><p>He was guiding Mendel and Trina out, and fluffed Jason's hair before he left with his family. Marvin shut the door behind them and let out a shaky breath.</p><p>"Who are you and what have you done with Marvin?"</p><p>He turned around and forced a smile at me. "How are you feeling?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"How am I doing?" I repeated the question, giving myself time to decide just how much I was going to tell him. Well, there's no reason to lie, "First off I have a wicked hangover. Secondly, I have no idea how the shit I ended up at me ex's house. Thirdly, I just got yelled at by your ex-wife. And lastly, I vaguely remember meeting lesbians but I'm not sure if I hallucinated them or not."</p><p>As if on cue, the doorbell went off. Marvin hesitated before opening the door, revealing who else but the lesbians from next door. The blonde had her hair in a half-up style and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She was carrying a small tupperware that, whether coincidence or not, completely matched her outfit.</p><p>The dark haired one was leaning on the door frame comfortably. Her hair was curled and ran just past her shoulders. She had black leggings on with a dark navy shirt. She finished the look with a black cardigan over her shoulders.</p><p>"We heard the word 'lesbians' and we came as quick as we could," Navy shirt smiled at her neighbor, then noticed me standing further in the room. "Whizzer! You're looking much better today."</p><p>"How much do you remember from yesterday?" the blonde asked. She must've seen the confusion plain on my face. She followed Navy shirt in as Marvin closed the door behind them.</p><p>"I remember jack shit," I admitted, crossing my arms.</p><p>"Oh! Well, first of all, I'm Cordelia and this is my wife Charlotte," she gestured at the other woman. Names. Good to know. "She's a doctor and when Jason came running over saying that you needed help we came right over."</p><p>"We live right next door," Charlotte jerked her head to her right, indicating which house they lived in. Having a doctor as a neighbor must be nice.</p><p>"Right! Aaaaand I brought leftovers from our breakfast for you two," she lifted the tupperware. "I guessed that Marv hadn't gone shopping since last time we made him. Which was about two weeks ago."</p><p>They both looked over to Marvin, whose face was red. Is he...embarrassed? "Guilty," he mumbled.</p><p>"No worries though! That's why I brought quiche!"</p><p>"Marvin," Charlotte started, "I need to talk to you in the other room."</p><p>They both walked to the back room, just out of earshot. What are they talking about?</p><p>I looked back to Cordelia, who quickly renewed her cheery tone, "do you like quiche?"</p><p>"Sure," I shrugged. </p><p>"I'll getcha some," Cordelia had to move past me to get to the kitchen. She gently touched the small of my back, and all of the memories flooded in.</p><p>Cold.</p><p>Hot.</p><p>Hands where they weren't supposed to be.</p><p>Ropes.</p><p>Cement.</p><p>Tears hit the ground.</p><p>Weak.</p><p>Strong.</p><p>I wasn't in control anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All I Want is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason: Are you still coming to my game?</p><p>Dad #3: i wouldn't miss it for the world :)</p><p>Jason: Okay! Remember that it starts at 2 and should last until 3.</p><p>Dad #3: I think you know that I have to be a little late.</p><p>Jason: ...</p><p>Jason: Just don't miss it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened?"</p><p>Charlotte and I ran back into the main room the moment we heard crying. There he was, curled up in a ball sobbing. He looked so helpless. And...scared.</p><p>"I do-I don't know! I went to go get a spoon to get him quiche and-and," Cordelia was also crying. I felt anger swell inside me. It didn't matter that Delia didn't do it on purpose.</p><p>"Well clearly you did something!" I snapped, instantly regretting it. "Sorry Delia, I just. Did you hit him with the container or something?"</p><p>He looked so helpless with his face covered. His sobs filled the room. Charlotte was gently patting his back. She wasn't the best at emotional stuff. She was a doctor, after all.</p><p>Then it clicked. Holy shit- he was having a panic attack. I recognised it now. It was the exact same thing I do. Hiding my face, curling into a ball, and shaky breaths.</p><p>Help. I need to help him. But how? What did I need when I had an attack?</p><p>I need to be told it's all okay.</p><p>"Hey, Whizzer." I spoke quietly, trying not to sound aggressive. "Everything's okay. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it is."</p><p>I need to know I'm not alone.</p><p>"Charlotte, Cordelia, and I are all here for you. We're not going to leave you."</p><p>I need to know I'm safe.</p><p>"No one here is going to hurt you. We won't make you do anything you don't want to do."</p><p>"I'm sorry. This-this is so stupid," he blubbered out.</p><p>Cordelia turned to her wife and whispered something into her ear. Charlotte nodded, then walked to the bathroom. Delia then sat down on the opposite side of Whizzer. Guess we're tag-teaming this.</p><p>"It is absolutley not stupid!" Cordelia tried carefully not to brush against him again. "Something terrible happened to you and you have every right to be upset." Cordelia looked back up at me and made a face like, 'your turn now.'</p><p>Shit. My turn? I've always hated comforting people. No, not the 'making people feel better' part, but the fact that there's so many places where you can go wrong. Do you listen or do you talk? Do you distract or do you talk about what's going on? It's just a lot to consider, especially when one wrong move can make everything worse.</p><p>Cordelia must've seen my inner turmoil, because she adds, "And I know that Marvin isn't the best with words, but you should totally see his face right now."</p><p>My face? What was wrong with my face?</p><p>Whizzer glanced up for a split second, obviously happy for the chance to make fun of me. And in that split second I saw his red eyes with all of the hurt, all of the shame that he's been hiding so well written plain on his face. I felt my heart wrench. All I wanted to do was help. Help make such a pretty soul feel better. But just like that, he hid his face again, leaving the rest of us to wonder what was happening.</p><p>I heard a mumble come from him, followed by both him and Cordelia laughing.</p><p>"You're right. It does look like he's been kicked in the dick."</p><p>"Hey!" I protested, feeling my face go red.</p><p>I heard footsteps behind me, and Charlotte came back with a box of tissues. She set it in front of Whizzer, who finally came out of his ball. He took a tissue and wipes his eyes. "Thanks guys," he sniffled, avoiding eye contact with me again. Why did he keep doing that? I didn't do anything wrong.</p><p>The Lesbians™ smiled, and Cordelia stood up. "Now if you don't mind, we have some work to do," Charlotte's voice had a finishing tone to it. "See you at the game, Marv?"</p><p>I nodded mindlessly.</p><p>"Oh! And Whizzer," Cordelia started, "we usually have dinner tonight, so I need to know if you'll be joining us."</p><p>"I don't have anything better to do."</p><p>They both smiled sweetly, Delia giving me a comforting pat on the back before leaving.</p><p>A comfortable silence fell over the house and I sat next to Whizzer, leaning my head against the wall.</p><p>"Hey Marvin?" Whizzer's voice was quiet. I could barely hear him.</p><p>"Yes, Whizzer?"</p><p>"I've missed you."</p><p>...</p><p>"I've missed you too."</p><p>~* Whizzer's POV *~</p><p>    After that truly desperate show of emotions, I decided my next plan of action would be to get ready for the baseball game. I had, in fact, been been planning a grand entrance. I'd walk in fashionably late with a leather jacket on. Marvin would then notice me, do something awkwardly gay, I'd whip off my sunglasses and somehow win the game. Then I'd win Marvin back and-</p><p>    Wait, what? That was not part of the plan. EVER.</p><p>    ...</p><p>    Right?</p><p>    "Marvin, do you have other clothes I can wear?" I asked, looking into the kitchen where he was serving the quiche that I had forgotten about.</p><p>    "Uhm. Yeah. There's some on the floor in my room."</p><p>    I nodded, walking to his room. I opened the door to the dark room. I flipped the light on to reveal the room I had lived in for nearly a year. It looked exactly the same, minus a few more of Marvin's shirts lying on the ground. And there they were. A few of my shirts, right where I left them. Untouched, as if to preserve them. As much of a disaster as the rest of the house was, there my clothes were.</p><p>    I shut the door quickly behind me. Not that I didn't trust Marvin not to walk in, but I couldn't help it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>    When I finished changing, I heard I slight buzzing noise. After a small bit of investigation, I found what I could only assume was Jason's phone. On the screen was a notification.</p><p>        Ryan in Baseball</p><p>Ryan: Cant wait to loose another game.......lets hope jasons dad doesnt starts yelling at us again</p><p>    I rolled my eyes, then opened the phone, needing to know what Jason had my contact as, silently promising not to peek at anything else. The first thing to pop up was:</p><p>Jason: Are you still coming to my game?</p><p>Dad #3: i wouldn't miss it for the world :)</p><p>Jason: Okay! Remember that it starts at 2 and should last until 3.</p><p>Dad #3: I think you know that I have to be a little late.</p><p>Jason: ...</p><p>Jason: Just don't miss it.</p><p>I couldn't help but smile. I walked back out of Marvin's room, after quickly checking my hair in the mirror.</p><p>        "I found Jason's phone. We'll have to give it back to him at the game," I waved the phone in the air.</p><p>        "Alright. You can eat the quiche in the car. We're going to be late."</p><p>        Late.</p><p>        Maybe my plan could still work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Hate Baseball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Is he still...gay?" I kept my voice low, but loud enough to be heard of the cracking of the ball against the bat. It was the other team, I noted.</p><p>"Oh very much."</p><p>"100 percent."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~* Whizzer's POV *~</p><p>The quiche tasted really fucking good. Maybe it's just the fact that I haven't had anything in my mouth other than other guys dicks and sperm, but baked egg and ham was just what I needed.<br/>Marvin drove in silence, which gave me time to review how my plan could still work. Step one: arrive hot and late. That step would be a little more difficult than it needed to be, especially since the mint shirt I was wearing was wrinkled from being on Marvin's floor for so long. What did I tell him about hanging clothes up?</p><p>I picked up Jason's phone again, looking at the wallpaper. It was a picture of him, Mendel and Trina. The whole image was painfully staged, and it looked like not a single one of them was smiling for real. </p><p>His home screen was another story, though. It was a very blurry selfie of Jason on Mendel's back, with both Marvin and Trina looking like they were having heart attacks. It was funny, and showed the true nature of their family more than the lock screen. </p><p>That Ryan kid had sent a few more messages, each of them attacking poor Mendel. It took a lot for me to not respond with some roast about his white-ass name. But I decided not to murder a child. </p><p>"You'll have to give Jason's phone to Trina," I broke the silence, setting his phone back down.<br/>Marvin nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. "Speaking of phones, can you take mine and text Charlotte or Cordelia and tell them we're going to be late? They like to complain to me about the umpire."</p><p>How stereo-typically lesbian of them to like sports. I picked up Marvin's phone. He still had the factory background. Weird. I expected at least Jason. </p><p>"Let me unlock it," he quickly added. Marvin pressed his index finger against the home button, revealing another factory set background, and only the standard apps. How lame. </p><p>I scrolled through his messages, to see that he had a grand total of 5. Jason, Trina, Mendel and "💛Doctor C💛" "🧡A Good Cook I Swear🧡". I guessed the lesbians made their own contacts. </p><p>I clicked on Charlotte's contact. I paused a moment to think of how Marvin would write, then typed: </p><p>'Hello! Sorry to say but I'm running a little late today, so I won't be at Jason's baseball game for a while. Sincerely, Marvin Cohen.'</p><p>I chuckled to myself before pressing send. Almost instantly, the three dots popped up to show that Charlotte was typing. </p><p>'all good here. theyre still jewish boys who cannot play baseball 🙄'</p><p>"She said it's all good," I relayed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>For my plan to work I needed to arrive later than Marvin. So when he pulled up and waited for me to open the door so he could lock it, I said,</p><p>"Actually. I'm going to take a second, if that's alright."</p><p>"Yeah! Of course. Just remember to lock the doors."</p><p>Marvin always has this weird thing about locking doors. He always had to lock them 4 times exactly. If he accidentally did it one more then he'd have to do 8.</p><p>He hopped out, slamming the door behind himself.</p><p>Step one: almost complete. I just needed sunglasses to whip off at the right moment. I searched Marvin's glasses compartment, but I should've known better than to hope.</p><p>I turned to the back seat, where one of my leather jackets was laying. Oh thank god. I didn't know if I could do anything without my jacket. Besides, the wrinkles were noticeable in the sunlight, and the jacket would help cover that up. </p><p>Well I had to get out soon, or else there wouldn't be a game to win.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I hate baseball, I really do."</p><p>"Maybe if these kids would take it more seriously you'd like it."</p><p>"It is kinda weird how he swings the bat."</p><p>"And why does he have to-"</p><p>"Slide, Jason! Slide, Jason, slide."</p><p>I took the shouting as my cue to walk up.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I heard Trina hiss at me. I knew that if I was making her mad, I was doing something right. I put my hands on my hips, just like I practiced in the mirror so many times.</p><p>"Well, Jason asked me to come, and since he asked me to come I came," I looked out at the five of them sitting on the bleachers. Trina looked like she was going to shatter Mendel's hand, and Mendel looked like he was trying not to scream.</p><p>The lesbians didn't seem particularly excited for my entrance, they seemed plenty interested in the game. They clutched onto each other, leaning in as if that gave the players a better chance at winning.</p><p>And Marvin, of course, was trying to pretend that he wasn't staring at me when he so clearly was. Step two: almost done.</p><p>"Just what I wanted at a Little League game. My ex-husband's ex-lover!" Trina's grip on Mendel's hand must've tightened, because he let out a yelp. "Isn't that what every mother dreams about having at a Little League game?"</p><p>Trina looked at Mendel, waiting for her husband to back her up. But he didn't. He, instead, smiled at me.</p><p>It hit me just how much Mendel deserved the Tight-Knit-Family he got. He was a nice guy who just wanted everyone to get along.</p><p>The Lesbians couldn't take their attention away from the game. Before I could give a snarky response to Trina, they both jumped up.</p><p>"That kid was out!" Cordelia shouted.</p><p>"That kid was safe!" Charlotte argued.</p><p>"That kid was out!"</p><p>"That kid was safe!"</p><p>"That kid was out!"</p><p>"That kid was safe! Baby his foot was on the base-"</p><p>I cleared my throat, and everyone shushed them. Other people watching the game were now staring.</p><p>"Hey!" I yelled, getting the 'perfect family's' attention. I understood why Jason wanted me to come. This was a disaster. "I love baseball. I love Jason. That's what I'm doing he-"</p><p>"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET THAT UMP- oops. Sorry. Sorry!"</p><p>Marvin smacked Charlotte's shoulder. "Look who's here. Say hello," he instructed.</p><p>"Hello," Charlotte grumbled, never looking away from the game.</p><p>"Hi~" her partner waved to me, smile competing with the sun.</p><p>Marvin then mumbled something that I swear sounded like something something "donut". So, getting Marvin to say something cute and gay? Check.</p><p>I took my place next to Charlotte. I guessed it had chosen her to be my protector. Not that I needed one. It also put her and Cordelia between Marvin and me, so he couldn't hear what I had to say next.</p><p>"Is he still...gay?" I kept my voice low, but loud enough to be heard of the cracking of the ball against the bat. It was the other team, I noted.</p><p>"Oh very much."</p><p>"100 percent."</p><p>Not that I was worried about it. What would I have to be worried about?</p><p>A shrill voice interrupted my thoughts saying, "Jason's on deck!" Trina cheered, barely disguising how tired she was. </p><p>"He sure is...swinging the bat," Mendel added. I followed his gaze to a very nervous Jason, who's grip on the bat was pitiful. It's no wonder his team hadn't won yet and he needed my help. After all, what's your dad's gay ex-lover even for?</p><p>I hopped off the bench and made my way to Jason. The moment he saw me, his entire face lit up. God, I did miss hanging out with him, if nothing else.</p><p>"Whizzer! You made it," he let the end of the bat rest in front of him.</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it," I smiled back.</p><p>"Well, I didn't know because-"</p><p>"Not for the world. May I?" I reached my hand out to grab the bat, which Jason desperately handed to me like he was just waiting for the chance to get rid of it.</p><p>I adjusted the grip in my hands, trying to find a balance for the weight. And I spoke, "okay, you need to keep your head in the box. Don't think of a thing. Especially not Mendel. He has no idea what he's talking about."</p><p>And Jason laughed. A child's laugh that makes you think that, hey, maybe you're doing something right. I handed the bat back and watched as Jason replicated the movements as best he could. It wasn't perfect by any means, but it was loads better than before. So my job? Done.</p><p>I made my way back to the bleachers, hearing Mendel cheer like his life depended on it. I decided not to break it to him that Jason's team wasn't up yet.</p><p>As the teams switched roles and Mendel received a very dirty look from his wife, I found my attention being drawn across the stands to Marvin. His knee was bouncing anxiously.</p><p>I didn't even register when Jason stepped up to the plate, or when the pitcher threw the ball, or even when the crack of the bat and the ball soared over all of the players. It was only when Marvin's eyes met mine when I finally registered that time was indeed still moving.</p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>